Of cumming age
by blazergod200
Summary: A new story for the fic
1. Chapter 1

Penny trudged home, squeezing her legs together. She was irritated…very irritated. However, she wasn't irritated in the angry sense. It was her own body that bothered her.

Her delicate situation started a few days earlier when she noticed that her shell was chafing. The areas around her holes, between her legs, were becoming warmer, redder, and the shell around them was beginning to chip. She privately asked about it from her mother, who quickly embraced her, telling Penny that she was 'becoming a woman' and would soon enough need to parade around in a skirt and panties.

Penny thought nothing of her situation…that is, until she started getting a light itching sensation. Earlier in the day, it was easy to ignore. Now, walking home from school, she was in dire need to relieve herself. Her underside was a little sore, the shell around the area was soaking wet from juices leaking from her lips, and, often today, boys discretely flocked around her, asking her what her 'new scent' was and telling her that it was really, really nice. All the while, she was trying to disguise her 'situation' with various books, trays, and other large, defensive forms of armor plating. It was especially difficult when Gumball was around, since she seemed to get even more soaked in his presence.

Now, finally, safe behind the sanctity of her own door to her own house, she breathed a sigh of relief that there were no unforgiving shenanigans on her, today.

"Mom? Dad? Is anyone home?" Penny called out. When no one answered, she was, in a sense, relieved. It meant simply that she had the house all to herself.

Penny rushed upstairs, trotted into her room, and locked the door behind her. She threw her books and school things aside and began inspecting the warm, juicy regions of her budding womanhood. Her shell was soaked sore, and, where there once was a simple slit in her shell, the leaky area in question was now very softened and swollen. It had developed and unveiled itself as a new, beautiful, young pussy, a sight to behold and be proud of…if it weren't for the current situation. It was tender and sensitive, yet, she could find no other way to relieve herself of its terrible itch. She gently began rubbing and massaging it. "Oooh…ffff…ahhh…" she moaned incessantly. Her fingers were hard of reaching, and, they were also a little rough. She needed something to relieve her of her woes, but, she did not know what it was.

She stepped over to her bed and rolled her body into a laying position, widely spreading her legs, and attempted to stretch her arms down to continue touching her labia, but, it was still quite difficult. For some reason, as she laid back and tried various techniques to rub her itch out, she just couldn't find relief. Oddly enough, she started thinking of Gumball, thinking, without a sense of understanding why, that he was the only one who could give her what she needed. "…Oh, Gumball…" she cried out with such longing, "…I need you here…baaaaaaad!…"

Gumball came lightheartedly through the door…of his home, mind you, with a blissful gleam. He couldn't help but recollect on Penny's lovable odds and ends today. The way she smiled seemed oddly more innocent, sweeter in fact, and the gentle perfume that wafted from her body was like that of freshly baked cinnamon bread. "Ahhhahahahhhh…Penny…" his voice nearly shuddered as he began skipping the short pathway to the kitchen for a snack. However, once he breached the archway dividing the dimly lit livingroom from the sunbathed solace of the kitchen, he was surprised to find his mother having a nice, quiet chat with someone he didn't know, yet, looked quite familiar. She was definitely female, as Gumball gathered from her image…looking much like a skinnier yet taller version of Penny.

"Oh, Gumballeh, dear…this is Mrs. Fitzgerald, Penny's mother." Nicole said with a light storm in the look of her face, "She came by, because…um…well, she has something to ask you…"

Gumball smirked and scrunched his own brow in confusion, joining the same look that the two ladies were hiding with forced smiles. "Ohhhhwwwkay?..." was all Gumball could say.

"Ehem…yes…" Mrs. Fitzgerald began, a voice much like Penny's, only more mature, "…Gumball, dear…have a seat. I need to talk to you about a lady's…special time of need…"

Mrs. Fitzgerald spoke for what seemed like hours, yet, she more likely occupied only the span of 40 minutes. She spoke carefully, something about how lady peanuts don't quite mature or develop quite like other people do and that they need the tender care, consideration, and…'servicing'…a certain kind of servicing from a committed, devoted loved one, who was willing to do all that was necessary for her comfort, especially on the eve of her full maturity. She also said that, for Penny, this was that time. There were a great, many, confusing things that spouted from the troubled woman's lips, with Gumball barely hanging on to any of it.

"Okay, okay…" Gumball said at the end of it, "…So, I get the part about me being there for Penny. And frankly, Mrs. Fitzgerald, I am no less than delighted to do everything in my power to make sure she is as…um, comfortable?...as possible, but, I don't think that I can do this…without her da…uhh, Mr. Fitzgerald…y-your husband…"

Mrs. Fitzgerald smiled a sweet, whimsical smile. "Ohh, don't worry about him." she said, flinging a hand playfully forward, "His side of things is aaalready taken care of."

"Ohhhkayhhh…" Gumball heaved several breaths of relief. After he realized his body going completely limp, he straightened himself out, puffed up his chest, and saluted. "Don't worry, Mrs. Fitzgeraled, I will do my utmost to keep Penny…uh…what am I supposed to be doing again?"

Mrs. Fitzgerald sucked in a hard breath that seemed to slam her mouth shut. Her cheeks went red like cherries and her furrowed brow began beading with sweat.

"Ahem…don't worry about that…aheheh…I'll take it from here." Nicole seemed to relieve the tension from Mrs. Fitzgerald's body like a deflating balloon.

"Whew…thanks, sweetie." she said to Nicole. "Far be it from me to describe…or…educate YOUR son on the…ahem…fine points of nature."

"Agreed." Nicole said resting a hand upon her chest.

"Well, I'm off." Mrs. Fitzgerald said as she rose from the table. "I've got to see if Penny needs anything for her…delicate situation."

Gumball and Nicole saw Mrs. Fitzgerald to the door, saying a few reassurances and setting a few social dates or so. When they finally closed the door, they were alone, with Nicole squarely addressing her, poor, clueless little boy.

"Sweetie?" she said, resting her hands upon the boy's shoulders and taking a good, long breath with closed eyes, apparently preparing herself for something big. She let it all out and then looked again with troubled eyes upon her boy. "I'm going to take a quick shower…and when I'm done, I'll meet you in your room." was all she said before she took a slightly low-speed trek up to the bathroom.

As Gumball stood and watched his mom disappear around the corner, he could only guess at what she had to say to him, as, it seemed, it had the weight of an anvil in it. But, if it would help him get the better on what he should do and how he should treat his Penny, he was ready…to do anything.

Gumball waited obliviously in his room, rapping away at some handheld videogame and waiting for his mother's call. After a half hour or so, there came a gentle knocking at his door…

"…Gumball? May I come in?" Nicole's voice gently came from the other side.

"Sure, mom." Gumball simply answered.

When Nicole entered, she found Gumball engrossed in his game, slowly spinning in a swiveling desk chair. She needed his full attention, so, she gently asked, "Gumball, sweetie? Could you turn that off for a second, dear?"

Oddly enough, Gumball lost shortly after. "Ugh…sure, mom." he said and lightly tossed it aside. Gumball looked up to find Nicole dressed in a simple bath towel, holding it closed with one hand above her breasts. Naturally, he suspected nothing special of this, not even when she closed and locked the door behind her.

Nicole came and sat down before Gumball on his bunk. "Now, Gummypuss," she began, "I need you to pay attention and do exactly what I say, because, everything that I show you is what you'll need to know to take good care of Penny, alright?"

"Sure, mom. I'm listening." Gumball answered.

"And, the most important part…about what we're about to do…you can't tell anyone, understand, not even Penny, where you learned it from…alright?" Nicole spoke in a slightly nervous tone, her eyes telegraphing her seriousness and worry to her son.

"Okay, mother, you have my word as a Waterson." Gumball spoke like some kind of noble gentleman.

Nicole smiled at that, loosening up a bit and breathing a little easier. "Okay…" she said with a slight exhale, "…now…pay attention, dear…this is really important…" Nicole scooted back towards the wall and gently spread her legs. Presenting herself well, in a good view, she even furthered the experience by pulling up the bath towel to expose everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball's eyes popped wide open and his jaw nearly dislocated itself when it dropped. "Mom!" Gumball's shock was not surprising.

"Calm down, Gummypuss, and come close to mommy." Nicole instructed, nervously. Gumball scooted closer, sliding his chair forward only inches at a time. "Come on…don't be shy, Gumball. Get a real good look, okay."

"Oowkaaee…" Gumball squeaked in a voice that sounded like a castrato...or a mouse. He was downright scared.

"Closer, sweetie. I need you to get reeeal close and personal." Nicole called patiently, urging him on until he was less than a foot away. "Good boy…" she said as she spread her legs a little wider for him to see. "This is a pussy, Gumball. All women have it."

Gumball remained in a light shudder, until he realized…

"…Even Penny?"

"Yes, dear. Especially Penny. Understand now?" Nicole felt a slight sense of relief. Thankfully, Gumball didn't play as dumb as she thought he would.

"Ohhh, okay." Gumball said, mesmerized by the look of this odd, puzzling thing before him.

"Give it a touch, sweetie. You need to know all about it and how to treat it before you try anything out on your girlfriend."

"She's not my!...Well, yeah…heh…I guess we're a little past that, huh?"

Nicole giggled in reply. "Go on, sweetie. Give it a touch…" she continued to urge.

Reluctantly, Gumball brought his paws fourth to survey the thing. The soft digits of his hands gently pressed and explored Nicole's warm little box with strange wonderment.

"That's it…sweetie…ogh…touch mommy's pussy…get a good feel of what you're going to care for."

"O…hokay." Gumball said as he continued to put his hands all over it. He touched, he pressed, he pushed all over it, until Nicole became moist and comfortable with the sweet, gentle attention her boy was giving her warming cunt.

"Oohh…that's good, sweetie…hehh…hehh…remember that it's really, really sensitive and you have to be careful not to be too rough, okay?" Nicole tried hard to keep her teacher's voice…and hide her yearning lust for more.

After a while, with Gumball being so careful, Nicole was just about ready to burst. "Okay, sweetie," she said with an air of frustration in her voice, "you should be careful and gentle, but, maybe not THAT gentle. Give mommy's pussy a nice firm rubdown, honey. Nice and firm. And don't be afraid to get inside of me either."

Gumball took a second and gave his mom a nice, firm 'what the hell' look. The moment subsided and then he began to firmly massage Nicole's warm, juice box. He stroked across her clitoris, making her body wiggle in slow, sensual motions, as her chest filled and spilled hot, labored breaths from her lungs. The soft, cushioned digits of his paws pressed and stroked firmly into her lips, caressing and working her juicy folds as if they were trying to work out the combination to this sweet, burning lock. Soon, Gumball began exploring the slippery inner meats of his mother's burning cunt, gently sliding and stroking inside of her, feeling around to understand and explore the enigma before him. Unfortunately…it didn't affect him quite the way it would any other man.

"…It's kinda…gross, inside…mom." Gumball carelessly commented.

Nicole suddenly came to her senses.

A firm heal came crashing down upon Gumball's head to emphasize Nicole's next words. "Never call a woman's pussy gross!"

Gumball grunted, withdrawing a hand to rub the lump on his head. "Gahh…okay, okay!...Eessh."

"Good boy. Now keep working on my insides…It's getting to feel really good." Nicole switched quickly back to a nurturing…yet lustful tone.

Gumball took an interest in what his mom just said. Knowing now that it made her feel 'good', he began to work a little more earnestly, massaging firmly yet gently, playing his fingers and giving long, tracing strokes all around her hole and over her juicy lips.

Completely lost now, having barely the strength to keep a hold of full sense and sanity, Nicole hurriedly commanded, "Eat me out, sweetie."

"Huh?!" Gumball was taken aback on what Nicole just said. The fact that he had no idea what she meant just plain didn't help him either.

"You heard me young man." Nicole said firmly, almost in a scolding manner. "Get your mouth down there and make like an ice cream cone." was the best she could explain what she wanted. "Lick mommy's pussy…and lick it good."

Gumball really wanted to protest, but, with the way she was looking at him, he felt he had no choice. With extreme reluctance, he brought his face forward, closer and closer to the pink clamshell before him. He was disgusted, extremely disgusted, especially at the thought of what he was supposed to do, but, when he thought that what he was learning and doing was all to help his dear Penny and her delicate situation, he mustered up the courage. With stern, soldierly discipline and an iron resolve, he pushed forward, popping his bubble of comfort and personal space, so he could get down and munch this sticky monster in front of him. However, just as his nose got within range, he started to discover that it wouldn't be as unpleasant as he thought. The sweet, musky, delicious scent coming up from his mother's glistening lips was much like what he adored of Penny, not more than a few hours ago. It was that of warm, inviting, cinnamon toast, and its sweetness all but begged him to close his eyes in ecstasy and open his mouth wide to devour her. "AAAaaaahhhh…" Gumball mouthed as he covered Nicole's sweet lips with his own and began tonguing slowly through the sweet river of warm, silky flesh and sugary pussy juice. "Ommmmmmmhmhmhmmm…" he giggled as he enjoyed Nicole's pussy, nearly sucking the juice from her satisfying snatch.

"Oughhh…sweetie!" Nicole suddenly exclaimed as her body arced in the sudden deluge of electric pleasure. "Ohhhh, that's good. Love that pussy, Gumball. Taste that sweet meat with all your might!" she growled encouragingly as she watched her little boy suck upon her hot, sugary womb.

"Ummmmnummmnummmm…" Gumball mumbled and vibrated as he sucked and slurped at Nicole's sweet, tasty twat. "Hmmhmmmmhmmmm…you taste so goohhd, mahhm…" The words oozed from his sloppy lips. He was all but burying his face into her now, pressing and wiggling his lips slowly into her body in a hot, passionate, and forcefully sloppy kiss.

Nicole couldn't even answer back. She was swallowed by fire and teased by lightning. "Ahh!…Ahh!...Ahhhhhh!..." she panted as she could feel Gumball's soft, slippery tongue slip inside of her, tease her love canal, and then lick ravenously over her tender slit and hot, screaming nibblet of a clitoris. He corkscrewed…he flicked…he swabbed her pussy in every measurable millimeter, causing her to lurch forward and nearly grab hold of his head in a possessive spirit of passion, her hands roaming and caressing madly over his fur. "Oh, gahhhd, sweetie!" Nicole screamed, her lower body quivering with shocks of pleasure. In a sudden moment of mad, hungry clarity, she threw her hands underneath her son's arms and dragged him upward. Gumball was totally lost now, almost fearing for his safety, as he watched Nicole furiously unzip and unbutton his pants to tear down the garments protecting his manhood from the world.

"…Ohhhhh…myyyyy…" Nicole froze as she beheld Gumball's throbbing member. She almost came, then and there.

Gumball looked down over himself. "Oh, yeah. I was wondering about that. It seems my peepee has grown to the size of a bowie knife…it's been stricken with rigormortis."

"…You get it from your father, dear," Nicole commented, "and it's not rigormortis…I think you've been spending too much time with Anais."

"Well, what's wrong with it then?!"

"…First of all, dear, when having sex, it would help for you to refer to your manhood as a 'dick'…or, in your case…a 'cock'."

Gumball's brow contorted, screaming his 'why the heck would I do that' to his mom. "…Owwwkay?..."

"…Just trust me on that, sweetie." she said, rubbing her forehead. "Secondly, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just ready."

"For what?" Gumball asked, scrunching his brow even more.

"Ahh…" Nicole closed her eyes, quite pleased that her son asked the right question. Her legs spread yet again to give him room to maneuver. "Just like my pussy, sweetie…it's ready to fuck."

"What's a…to…wha?"

Nicole giggled in reply. "Just tuck that thing into mommy's nice, warm pleasure hole, Gummypuss. You'll understand when you get there."

Knowing that what will be will be, in this situation. He simply followed his mom's request, not knowing exactly what he would be getting into…literally. He scooted forward, "Well, I guess so, but, I mean, I reallydon'tunderstahhhhooooooohhhhhhhhgaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhyeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhhh…" With a slew of slurred speech, his member slid home, hardening even more, as he slipped all the way into Nicole's hot tunnel of love.

"Oughhh…ohh, yeahh. That's what I'm talking about." Nicole spoke with a squirm. "Now grab on to mommy's tits and start pumping that thing in and out of me."

'Tits?' Gumball thought at the moment.

"…Up here, sweetie." Nicole directed, patting her hefty breasts, right on their pretty, pink nipples, and teasing herself a bit as she did so.

"…Ohkay…" Gumball answered and rested his hands, for the first time, on her nice pair of womanly mounds. "Ooohohohoohh…sohhhft…" he groaned, enjoying the feel of these hearty handfuls.

"Heh heh…thank you, sweetie…now…get fucking." Nicole purred, "Slide that thing in and out of me like a nice, hot, pumping engine and don't stop till it's done."

"How will I know when that is?"

Nicole smiled, deviously. "Oh…" she said, "…you'll know...trust me."

'…Meh…I guess I'll see when I get there.' Gumball thought and then took a firmer, supporting grip upon her breasts. With that, he then began the hot, fucking action, sliding his slippery, magic wand inside and out of Nicole's sweet, burning pussy, and loving every second of it. "Ooohhhohhhh, that's good…" Gumball chewed on his words as he continued to pump himself in and out of her tight, juicy hole. He was so taken by the new found pleasure that he delicately increased his pace, automated like a robot.

"Hahhh…ough, sweetie…that's a good boy." Nicole began spilling nonsense from her lips as she enjoyed the feel of Gumball's stiff meat stick plunge into her, again and again. "Ohhhh…thahhht's maiieeeee Guhhhmeeepuuuhhhhhssssss…ohhhhhhhHHH!…"

Soon, Gumball had increased into a good pounding pace and the sounds of sweet, sloppy fucking could be heard in the room. The bunk creaked beautifully, the covers gently rustled, and his hips slapped gently into her soft, cushy bottom as he pushed onward, mouth wide open with a trickle of drool hanging at his lip. He started to pound harder, again and again, sliding and stroking into Nicole's pussy like a madman, his hard, glistening member making love to her tight, pink twat as it nearly sucked and embraced upon him for the hard, shocking pleasure that he gave.

"Oooh, that's so good, Gumball! Ough…you're gonna make me cum so haarrd!" Nicole growled happily. Gumball's pace slowed, puzzlingly, "…You'll know when it happens, sweetie." Nicole answered his question, preemptively.

"Oh…mokay." Gumball simply answered and then continued pumping her pussy like a jackhammer.

Gumball soon collapsed forward over Nicole and began fucking deeper into her depths. "Oohh…suck on those, sweetie." Nicole's eyes motioned towards her nice, stiff nipples. Gumball was having so much fun fucking her pussy that, he thought, 'well…everything else's been pretty good, so far…I might as well!' His lips soon came down upon her tasty, pink peaks and began sucking and tonguing ravenously over her. "Hahhh! Ohhh gahhhd sweetie! That feels sooohh goooood! Ohhhh! You make your mommy prouuuuuuuud!"

Gumball slammed his cock into her tight, juicy chamber, again and again and again. He forcefully sucked and tongued circles around her hot, stiff nipples, left and right, as if he was devouring a sundae. And, as he continued to fuck and fuck into her hot, tight depths, the very loins within his body began a hard, pleasurable shock. The very core of his torso erupted with such an orgasmic cloud of feeling that it forced him to fuck her pussy like a runaway train, gritting his teeth as he looked skyward, pounding and pounding harder and faster into her, again and again and again, until he felt the hard, soul draining push and began cumming rivers and rivers of hot, thick cum, deep into her cunt. His pace slowed but his force didn't weaken for a moment as he fucked and fucked, spurting a fresh new answer from his hardened meat stick each time he shoved home and making her feel his love, deep, deep inside of her, as his cock continued to stroke against the walls of her love canal.

"Ohhh, gahhhhd, honey!" Nicole screamed as she felt her boy fill her up with his love. He pounded slowly, again and again, in a hard, staccato rhythm, shocking her pussy with good, slow, powerful fucking, until he finally shook loose the walls of reservation within Nicole's body and she began gushing her own love, all over her boy's manly cock. She splashed, she gushed, and she screamed like a schoolgirl, as Gumball continued to take her, again and again, until a beautiful, creamy mixture of sweet, hot, womanly juice and manly love lava began spilling out of her ruby lips. Their orgasms soon subsided…their energy soon drained…and they soon ended up collapsed over each other, Gumball on top of Nicole, with his tired, manly member, still held deep within her thankful cunt.

A silence followed, filled only by the hard, cloudy breaths of cougar and cub, as they melted into each other.

"Hehhh…hehhh…hehhh…thathhhh…hehhh…hehhh…was funhhh…hehhh…hehhh…" was all Gumball could squeeze from his lungs.

"Ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…ohhh…hahhh…ahhh…you gave mommy a good onehhh…" Nicole said, with pride gleaming in her voice for her little man. "That'shhh…myhhh…littlehhh…hahhh…hahhh…trooperhhh…hhhh…hhhh…"

"…Sohhh…momhhh?"

"…Yehs…sweetiehh?"

"…This…is what I'm supposed to do with Penny?"

Nicole smiled and gave her boy a squeeze. "…That's right, Gumball! Right on the money…eeexcept…"

"…Yeah?"

"With Penny…try to be a little…or a lot…nicer, okay?"

Gumball thought back to the past few minutes…the hammering…the sucking…the pounding…and the screaming…

"Ummm…yeahhh…sure, mom. I'll to just that." Gumball finally answered. "Thanks, mom." he said, before hugging his mother tightly.

Nicole answered back adoringly with a warm, tight embrace of her own, legs and arms in unison, "Ohhhhh! That's my Gummypuss!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was a fine day for a chat and a stroll. The late afternoon sun hung in a bright, warm sky, with a few popcorn clouds hanging in the blue. The air was perfect, not to warm to make one perspire and not so windy that it stole took from the comfortable warmth. Gumball was rounding the top of a large, green hill, over which would be a large lake with scattered families of ducks streaming through its ebony waters. It was a quiet place…a quiet meeting place for those in love.

In his pocket, a letter was there. It was a simple letter with a simple, familiar script, whose words were spoken once before, yet, its meaning was gargantuan, compared to its silly undertone. _'Would you be the jelly in my peanut butter sandwich?'_ was all it said. Gumball knew its meaning all too well and scarcely needed another word. After receiving it at lunch, he frantically searched for Penny, who was waiting for him silently near his locker. She was sporting a frilly, new tennis skirt with blue trimming, making her look like a sweet, white lily and all the more accenting her innocent demeanor. "Gumball?" she fidgeted, "…Would you meet me at the lake, after school?" Gumball replied with a gibbering noise that caused her to giggle, taking it simply as a 'yes'. So now, here he was, walking with the sky beneath his feet, heading for the great unknown for the lady he loved. Finally reaching the top of the hill, Gumball found his Penny sitting by herself at a lone bench in the shade, facing the water and waiting patiently for his company. It suddenly struck him, with each progressing step, that he had absolutely no idea what to say or how to go about getting to…the issue at hand. Was it an extremely private thing for peanuts? Or, was it possibly a something that they were out front with and didn't really mind talking…or doing stuff about? Was Mrs. Fitzgerald more nervous for Penny…or for Gumball? He felt like running…running away and hiding under the covers like a sickly child. Running home and simply apologizing to Penny the day after, begging her to forgive him. He couldn't stand the confusion and pressure that was building within. It all almost froze him in his tracks…but…when he saw her once again, looking like a Greek goddess in her pleated skirt, folds waving in the gentle breeze…legs crossed…hands folded neatly upon her knees…and a silent composure upon her face, as she waited for him to simply get there…he couldn't stay away. Lovestruck and mesmerized, Gumball rounded the bench and came into view, making Penny's face light up sweetly, like a blooming flower. "Hi…Penny." Gumball greeted bashfully. "Hi, Gumball." Penny's voice came warmly to his ears. "I'm really glad you came." Gumball felt like a volcano. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, with only moment upon moment to relieve their longing for each other…they were finally and honestly alone. "Yeah, heh…" was all he could say, "…so am I."

Penny patted the bench next to her. "Won't you sit down?" she asked, gently. Gumball was all too happy to comply. Gumball waited for the next move…or smoldered, looking on Penny adoringly, silent and googly eyed as he always was. As the silence passed, Penny began getting shy, fidgety. She was trying to build up the courage to say something, but, she simply couldn't belt it out. Gumball began to notice.

"Um…Penny? Is something wrong?" "No!...Yes…I don't know…" Penny said, looking back towards Gumball and then away again. "…I…I need to ask you…something…but…I don't know how…to…" Penny's voice seemed to fade into obscurity. Her cheeks were blushing something aweful…it seemed like she even wanted to cry… "It's alright." Gumball suddenly exclaimed, reaching for her hand and taking it, reassuringly. "You don't have to say anything." He spoke in a stern, protective voice that wasn't his own. He almost had an out of body experience, realizing that this sudden surge of strength simply was not like him, not at all. "Buh…but I…I need to tell you what is…that I…" Gumball looked away slightly, blushing, "…That your body…is changing?" Penny drew back in shock, even snapping her hand out of Gumballs in reply. "You…you knew?!" "Well…heh…" Gumball slightly struggled to answer, his mother's forced promise of secrecy ringing in his ears, "…It's kinda obvious." All things considering, he thought the answer couldn't have gotten any better. Penny's brow arced bright with surprise. "Really?" she said with a suspicious grin, wondering how hard he was looking. Gumball looked toward his legs, which began swinging back and forth, nervously. "Well, yeah." he started, "I noticed you started to get, um, some really nice looking curves…and…you…well, I thought you were wearing some really nice perfume, or something, but…well…I looked it up, a little…and, I figured out what was going on." It wasn't a complete lie. He actually did spend some time in the library looking a decent amount of information up on the anatomy of a great antlered female peanut. With all that transpired since the night before…it was only natural. "It's, um…kinda nice." Gumball said, slightly giggling. "So…" he gently turned to Penny for a consensus, "…you're a lady now…?" Penny looked away, a mixture of pride and embarrassment swirling within. "Hehe, yeah. It is cool…and scary." "Yeah, I bet." Gumball's voice turned a little sympathetic then. "I can't even guess what it's been like for you." "Oh, I know!" Penny sighed. "I was walking around, all day yesterday, hiding myself with anything I could find! And then, the smell that was coming up from me…all those boys asking about it…it was a nightmare!" "Why? I thought we all liked it?" Penny shot a glare at Gumball. Apparently his words didn't come out as expected. "Uhg, ohh…I mean…It wasn't a bad thing. Not to us guys, I mean." "Yeahhh…but…I really didn't like all the attention. I could use a lot less from the crowd right now…know what I mean?" "Yeah…I guess so. Now's not exactly a good time to go spreading your…um…delicate situation to all your friends or anything like that. I mean, who knows what they might say." "So…you'll keep it under wraps for me?" Penny looked to Gumball pleadingly, hands clasped together in a hopeful manner. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Absolutely!" Gumball answered as if it was an everyday thing to him. "Oh, Gumball!" Penny exclaimed and pounced on him, arms engulfing him in a warm, adoring embrace. Gumball melted in her arms. He enjoyed the feel of her tough, yet, flexible body against his, as if he was being embraced by a giant waffle with arms. Her scent was so intoxicating and the feel of her loving embrace was so engulfing to him that he almost forgot to hug back. 'Huh? O-oh, yeah…' he thought to himself before bringing his own arms up to respond, yet, he almost couldn't. Her body…it was holy ground to him, something that he daren't touch, yet, he understood that, if he didn't, it would be far more offensive. He slowly brought his paws to terms, gently guiding them to settle upon the small of her shell and then slowly consummating with a glide, bringing his arms around her back and gently drawing her body nearer in a warm…loving…embrace… "…Oh, Gumball…" Penny sighed as she semi-consciously edged her mouth down towards his. The unbreakable pair seemed to be on automatic. Gumball hungrily turned his face to Penny's, sensing that the kiss was near. Synchronized by some invisible thread, they both closed their eyes, began breathing each other's hot, heavy breaths, and delicately touched lips. Gumball could feel the wind wash over their bodies, but he couldn't hear it anymore. The roar of his own blood filled his ears as it seemed that the universe itself was drained of all sound. The gentle pressure they had started upon each other began getting heavier and heavier as both seemed to gravitate deeper into each other. Their lips were pressed hungrily into each other's now. It wasn't certain whose head tilted first, but, they soon proceeded with mouths hot, wide open, and fitted across each other's like a jigsaw puzzle, drawing in each other's breaths like liquid love. Soon, their tongues began to waltz around each other in a gentle taste. They touched, soft and gentle, with no dominance or firmness within their textures, and froze time, licking over each other's wet, delicate muscle as if they were sampling ambrosia. They were there, oblivious to the world beyond the inches of their own bodies. An hour could have passed…crowds of onlookers could have gawked at them…the apocalypse could have even come and gone…nothing could possibly have broken their moment. Well…nothing, save for themselves. As Gumball's paws wandered aimlessly across Penny's body, touring and exploring every measure of her shell, one of his hands eventually came to play at her hip. Half present in mind, Penny awoke from her bliss to notice and gently take his hand in hers. At this, Gumball took it as a signal that he'd gone too far and gently backed off, breaking their much wanted kiss. "Uhmmm…too much?" Gumball asked, embarrassed. "…Huh?" Penny retorted, confused as to why he stopped. "I, uh...was asking if…I was going too far." Penny chuckled, "Nho, silly. I wanted you to go on." At her words, Gumball noticed that she was simply guiding his hand across her body, towards her anxious nether regions. "Oh, hehe, I see." he answered and looked for any signals to either stop…or continue. "You're cute, when you're considerate." Penny said as she smiled. She then kept a grip on his hand, holding him at her hip, while she scooted back to the bench's armrest. "C'mere, silly." she called as she presented her body to him, with a gentle, urging space between her legs that beckoned for Gumball's body to fill it. He was tempted beyond measure, as he could see right through the opening of her skirt and gaze upon a teasing measure of Penny's cotton white, strawberry printed panties. It only furthered his curiosity as to whether the wrapping matched the flavor. "Mmmhmhmhmmm…" Gumball giggled goofily as he came forward, causing Penny to do the same. They reconnected where they left off, drawing upon each other's lips with an immeasurable hunger as Penny guided Gumball's hand homeward. She gently brought his hand down, mid-thigh, to touch upon the edge of her pretty, white skirt, and then loosely pulled his hand northward. As his soft palm and individual digits slowly slid up into her skirt, Penny could feel his hand gently trace, with subtle hunger, the contours of her inner thigh. "…Mmphhhh…" she moaned into his mouth as she enjoyed the loving feel of his touch. The bunching cloth soon spilled back over itself and conveniently hid Gumball's hand from view, just as he reached the hot, burning regions between her legs. When she felt Gumball's hungry little hand take on a life of its own, she released her guidance and returned her arms to their previous post, surrounding his body with a firm yet gentle embrace. Penny began to breath heavily as she felt Gumball's soft, loving palm begin to slowly stroke over her delicately protected petals. "MMmphhh…MMMphhh!" she moaned as he pressed broadly and deeply into her lips, still covered by her gently moistening cotton panties. Without the asking, her body began to press back, pulsing and stroking her warm, appreciative womanhood forcefully against him. It made Gumball only escalate his passion further, fingering forcefully against her soaking panties and into the hot, juicy recesses between her lips. "MMHH! MMMHH!" she cried into his mouth, urging Gumball to stroke harder and faster, then, finally, he found the hot, sensitive nib of her clitoris and began pressing and vibrating a deep, circling touch into her hungry flesh. "MMMMMPHHH!" Penny squealed with extreme pleasure, arching her back and shoving her body forcefully into his touch. He fingered and fingered her hot little button until her body tensed and began splashing a river of burning, climactic juice, washing over her panties and decorating his hand with a splash of her love. "MMMMMMMMMMPHHHHH!" she screamed into his mouth, her body shuddering from the feeling, until her climax was spent and her body dropped back to the bench again. Gumball released her lips from their kiss, the both of them panting as if they both ran a hundred yard dash. "Ohhh, Gumballhhh…" Penny moaned. Gumball retrieved his hand from its sticky hiding place and held Penny about her cheeks adoringly. He stared blissfully into her eyes, overwhelmingly happy that he could give such a much needed gift to her. "…I love you…Penny…" Gumball spoke. The momentous words slipped from Gumball's lips so naturally that they may as well have been the breaths he was exhaling. "Oh Gumballhhh…I love you toohhh!" Penny answered, feeling as if her heart would burst in place, and Gumball gave a warm, honest smile. They sat, fixated upon each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes, until… "…Oh myee GAHHHHD!" Penny screamed. "Did anyone…see?!" "YAHHGGG!" Gumball screamed in terror as well, as he violently dragged himself off of her. The frantic pair stationed themselves at opposite ends of the bench. Penny began arranging her skirt, unruffling and inspecting for evidence of the explosion. Gumball madly wiped Penny's juice from his hand (even as much as he didn't want to), over the edge of the bench, and began scanning the area for any bewildered passerbys. After Penny was done with her inspection…even though she couldn't really hide the damper, darker areas of her skirt, she joined in the search, the both of them looking like they were sitting in the principal's office. There was a woman with a pair of tiny dogs coming their way, making Gumball swallow the lump in his throat. "Do…you think she saw us?" Gumball asked with a clenched lip smile and a voice that sounded like it was run through a wood chipper. The woman passed with nary a glance to the two of them. "Whew…" Penny sighed, signaling Gumball to do the same. "I doubt it." "What about them?" Gumball asked, head gesturing across the lake. Penny traced his gaze to another couple sitting on another bench on the far side of the water. It was obvious that Gumball was being paranoid, but, then again, so was she. "…I don't think so, Gumball." "Goodhh." Gumball said through his breath. The two of them looked around for a good fifteen minutes or so, feeling like they inspected their surroundings for an hour. Finally, they settled down, satisfied that no one had seen them engorging upon each other. They soon pooled back together in the middle of the bench, touching shoulder to shoulder, blushing, smiling, giggling, and avoiding each other's gaze. After another while, the silliness settled down and Penny was the first to break the silence. "I'm really happy you…um…did that…to…or…for me, Gumball." Penny struggled to say what she wanted, amidst her inhibitions. "I really needed you to." "Yeah?" Gumball seemed to pick up on her earnestness. "…Was it…that bad on you?" "Oughhh…you have no idea…" "Wow…I heard the need could get strong…just…I didn't know it was…ya know…that strong." "Trust me. It's bad." Penny's face drained of happiness, recalling the past few days. "…It's like…someone just sorta…took hold of your guts and was tugging or tickling on them, constantly, to make you do…something. I guess this was what that something was…heh." "Man…that is bad." Gumball said looking to the ground. Penny suddenly perked up a sweet little smile, her cheeks getting rosy once more. "I just…wish there was a way…to thank you." Gumball's eyes lit up as he turned to face Penny. "Gyehehehee…" he giggled in response. "Weellll…there iiis something that I dooo wanna try…with your…um…thingy…gehehehehhh…but…we can't out here…I kinda want us to be alooooooone." Penny giggled in reply, bashfully putting a hand over her mouth. Then, she began looking around, scouring the landscape for a something that Gumball wasn't quite certain of. Her mouth suddenly let loose a silent laugh, and, her hands shot forward, taking up Gumball's unsuspecting paws into her own. "Follow me…" she said happily, "…I got an idea…" 


End file.
